Paramount
by Worsfold15
Summary: Harry leaves behind magical Britain a few years after defeating Voldemort and now he wants to find out about these abilities he has gained. I do not own Harry Potter or Anything from the Marvel universe. Rated M to be safe.
1. I AM PARAMOUNT

**Paramount**

Paramount means principal but also superior that's why I have given myself this name after I defeated the dark lord Voldemort I moved to America after I unlocked some interesting abilities since I've have entered into the magical world at first I didn't know what to what to look for as some of them was very similar to some magical abilities, like my telepathic ability it is very similar to legilimency, as I don't need eye contact and I also do not need to know the spell for it, I found out I had this ability in my third year.

During the summer after my forth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, while trying to get over the death of Cedric Diggory, I learn I could control technology which at the time was not a big deal as the magical world there is no technology. The name of this ability I have learnt is Technopathy which is an ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation. A special form of morphing which allows physical interaction with machines or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data.

After my fifth year and at the loss of my godfather Sirius Black my current powers went out of control as my sanity was all over the place after hearing that it was my destiny to defeat the dark lord. After some mishap's I learned that I had super reflexes, super strength and the ability to fly.

The old fool Dumbledore says the power he knows not is love AHAHAHA I haven't heard of a more stupid thing. The power of he knows not are these abilities.

During my sixth year old Dumble's started teaching me about old Volde's past where I learned of the Horcruxes, while that night I was meditating to keep control over my telepathic ability I found something I shouldn't have a horcrux made by old Volde so using my power I pushed into it and destroyed them all with pure uncontrolled power, which had to affects the first one was destroying all of the Horcruxes and the second was gaining old Volde's knowledge which I easily sorted through and kept the important ones like spell's and information on the magical world itself.

That year old Dumble's died so I went on a crusaded so to speak I knew he can't come back so I challenged Voldemort to a duel which he accepted and lost. After that was what people will call a free for all Death Eaters went to an all-out attack mode and started killing anything that got in there way including nearly all of my friends and last of my family Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks died leaving their son and my godson alone, Hermione and most of the order of phoenix also fell that day but in the end we won and peace was coming back.

After a few Year's I was getting bored and annoyed I hated how the new minster would look at me like I was a threat and how the people always wanting to shake my hands so I decided to leave and went to the magical bank Gringotts and had my account switched over to the American branch where I left to after getting my new life sorted out, I started a new business call Marauders Tech, in New York city where it went off with a bang with my ability to manipulate tech I made a new computer software which was ten times better then Apple and Windows put together and started building a laptop to go with it and soon I had Marauders tower my home and base of operations.

After two years I had received an unexpected visitor of Neville Longbottom who decide to also leave and start a new, so I helped him get set up by giving him a job and teaching him in the ins and outs of the job, he also bought Luna Lovegood with him as well so I got her a good as a Secretary for me as I was in need of one after the last one turned out to be a spy for a rival company I should of found out but I use to give people privacy but I now always check to see who I am hiring now.

I found out that Neville and Luna Both have Abilities such as for Neville he had gained super strength which he only recently come into and Luna is a telepath and a powerful one at that so I told them about mine and I started helping them control their abilities better like how I control mine.

A year after Neville and Luna joined me they got married, I was Neville's best man which I was honoured to be and after the after party I was walking home when I was caught in a fire fight between the police and a gang I was it in the cross fire in the arm I quickly got myself out of there only to see the bullet push itself out and the wound to heal so I went back to my office and started experimenting on myself and found of I had a healing factor which amazed me completely as I don't know when this ability manifest within me but I had to guess it would most likely be back when I was beaten by my aunt and uncle I have always wondered how I healed faster than normal but not this fast.

I soon found out about the Mutant race and started looking into it and I learned that what I was and started looking for ways to help fellow mutants I built a shelter for them in New York and donated to their charities that a couple of them set up. But tension was building up and a civil unrest was starting people were beginning to fear mutants and I can see why people with super abilities can do great things but also very deadly stuff.

I started learning more about science biology, chemistry and also physics or a few years and got my PhD in them and started looking at how we evolved into mutants. It seems we have gained a new bit in our DNA which Professor Xavier one of the most brilliant minds of today, calls it the X-gene.

I am now twenty five years old and one of the most riches men in America and one of the most intelligent men alive according to the papers. I am Harry Potter, I am also Paramount.


	2. Meetings

Harry was sitting in his office within Marauders tower, the office was a modern looking office with a large desk in the centre, a couple of filing cabinets around the room and a few plants, it look like a simple modern office. Harry himself was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt under it with a black tie around his neck. He was well built and stood around 6ft tall. His face had very little features except a small scar on his forehead that looked like a lighting blot, he had laser eye treatment to get rid of his glasses and people now can clearly see his green eyes.

He was currently sitting at his desk thinking over a new software program to put on the market, his hand hovering over the keyboard as the screen flashed though the data. His life is so much easier this way then having to type it all out.

"Harry your two o'clock meeting has arrived." The voice of Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, called out though his mind.

Grinning to himself he sent back. "Send him please." He stops what he was doing and quickly saved his work, then got up a moved towards the door. The door opened to reveal a young, good looking man in a suit.

"Mr Stark pleasure to see you again." Harry says while offering his hand out to him.

"Mr Potter same to you" Tony Stark says while taking Harry's hand. Now Harry is aware of what happened when Tony Stark got kidnapped and is suspecting him of being Iron Man but he was not one hundred per cent sure of it so he made no mention of it, not like he would if he was sure but it was always mind games between the rich and famous.

"How can I help you Mr Stark?" Harry asked once they took their seats.

"I am one of the best weapons designers on earth and I can make some brilliant software's but none as well as you and I was wondering if you would make me one privately and sell it only to me?" Stark asked.

Harry got up from his seat and walked towards a filing cabinet near the back of the office and got out a folder and walked back to his desk. "Of course I can and you aren't the first to ask me" Harry said with a chuckle. "Please fill out these forms and we can work from there." Harry says while sitting down and handing the folder over to Stark.

After Stark filled out the forms and handed them back to Harry they worked on the detail some more for about an hour and then Stark left after giving Harry his contact details to inform him when he was finished. Relaxing back on his chair Harry started thinking of these strange things that have been happening since he came to America, First the being known as the Hulk appeared and started destroying an army base, then a tea called the X-men stopped a being called Magneto from what even he planned to do, then the Fantastic Four appeared defeating Dr Doom and last but not lest there is the Spiderman who defeated the villain known as Green Goblin.

There is other out there but these ones are in the news the most as well as Iron Man and who Harry was currently researching. Many are in hiding or just won't use their abilities, like a young mutant called Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla who left her native Amazon tribe to get away from being a human sacrifice cause of her mutant abilities and she soon walked into Luna when she was out one day a decided to bring her to Harry who helped her set up a new persona as Alison Creastmere and set her up with a job in the tower and got her an education, also helped her understand that her powers is apart from her and not to fear them. It took a long three months but she came around and started training with them she is able to control magma at an alarming rate, able bring volcano's alive and create fire/magma and shot it out like a bullet. She took the codename Magma after her powers and is currently living happily in New York.

Only Four people knew of Harry's powers there is Neville, Luna, Alison and Professor Charles Xavier which was quite a funny meeting. Harry started chuckling to himself thinking back to it.

FLASHBACK

Harry was sitting at his desk looking at the man sitting on the other side of it, that man was Professor Charles Xavier one of the most intelligent men on the planet. Harry after learning that the school run by the Professor is for mutant's donated a large sum to it and the Professor turned up to speak to him about it.

"Mr Potter I would like to thank you for your kind donation you put into my school." The Professor said.

"It's no problem Professor the Gifted should get the best and I am glad I was able to help them achieve their goals and please call me Harry" Harry reply with a smile.

"Thank you Harry but I must asked why my school there are many school for the gifted but you chose mine why" The Professor asked while using his power of telepathic abilities to gain the answers from Harry's mind but to his shock he was blocked and couldn't get in. Looking towards Harry he sees that he has a smirk on his face.

"Charles may I call you that? It is very rude to read a mind of an unwilling person and why I chose your school is because I agree of what you are doing." Harry said with a smile as his smirk left his face.

"How are you able to block me?" Charles asked.

"Easy I am a telepath as well and found a way to put a barrier of sorts to stop my mind being invaded." Harry lied he wasn't gonna tell him it was Occlumency that stopped him, he didn't need to know about magic but there was some truth in it as Harry had made a barrier to have as a first defence to test it out.

"Amazing I have never encountered something quite like this would you be able to teach others it?" Charles asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Of course Charles here let me show you." Harry answered and then showed him how to make the telepathic barrier and then they went on to talk about other abilities but no names was mentioned of course and Charles learned o Harry's other powers and was deeply amazed and a quick friendship started between the two, sharing notes on what they have learned and theories on what to do if the mutant population is not accepted they spoke through the night till late in the morning when Charles left.

END FLASHBACK

A couple of days after that meeting Charles got in touch again and asked if I was willing to help out if I was needed and of course Harry said yes and even offered to train some of the students, one student that took the offered training was Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler after working with him I created a device that allows him to hide his appearance as he looks like a blue elf after many trail and errors he now don't need to see when he is going as long as he has been there before he can teleport there, Kurt was offered to return to the school or stay and get a job which he did meaning he left the X-men and started working at Marauder's Tech alongside Alison as program testers. Though he wished he could help the X-men more he decided to have a life instead of hiding in the mansion all the time now that he is able to continue his education.

Harry stares out of his windows while sitting in his chair many good things has happened Kurt and Alison was only the beginning.

AN: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, following and made the fic their Fav. It shows that I am going in the right direction.

Now I know some characters are out of character and I changed Magma's story a bit but it was so it fitted into my story now I know many will not like Nightcrawler leaving the X-men but the reason I made that happen will be shown in the future :P hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Teddy

Harry was currently on his private jet heading towards England; with him was Alison and Kurt who he invited to see more of the world. They were talking about the new anti-mutant movements that had shown up around the world.

"Sir, would these movements be a problem for your company?" Alison asked.

"No Alison, my company is and always will be pro-mutant." Harry replied.

"Good I like my job and life you have helped me to get" Kurt said making Harry smile. Kurt's English has improved amazingly he still has the German accent but he has no more trouble with his words he is able to say them with no trouble.

Alison nodded her head in agreement. "Sir, will you be helping others from the X-men?" She asked.

"Only to those that wish for my help but they are not too sure at the moment as none of them know who I am. Kurt was the only one brave enough to see if it was genuine or not" Harry said with a smile towards Kurt.

"Sir what will you do if things get too bad, remember what happened to that mutant called Morph." Alison said. Yes Harry dose remember a young mutant boy was running though the street changing into anything he could but soon some anti-mutant humans started attacking him until one shot him dead saying that he was an monster to be able to do things like that and since then people have begun fearing mutants more and more and it was not just mutant it was all super powered humans that have earned the fear of many.

"Yes I do Alison and I have a couple of plans but they still need working on." Harry answered looking out of the window seeing the plane landing.

"Sir, why are we coming to England for?" Kurt asked as he has been wondering since they left.

"To pick up my godson, Kurt." Harry answered with a big smile. Teddy Lupin was now eight years old, Harry sees him every birthday and at Christmas but news has arrived that Teddy's grandmother has passed away and Harry is his last family member his has left so Harry is taking him with him.

They arrived at the graveyard and got out of the car and walked over to the funeral service towards the young boy who was with a young woman. Teddy looked just like his father expect the he had purple hair and it seems that he gained his mother's ability Metamorphmagi which is the ability to change your appearance, now mutants will call it shape sifting which what it could be but it is debateable if it is a mutation or not.

Walking up to Teddy, Harry places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy how are ya doing?"

"Unca Harry why did she have to go?" Teddy asked tears flowing down his face.

"She has gone to see mummy and daddy to tell them how you are such a good and clever boy as well how brave you are." Harry said with a depressed expression on his face he has always hate thing to do with death.

"Really?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Harry gave a small smile and said. "Yeah she is going to tell them everything about you so when you get to meet them they can be proud off ya."

"Where will I be living now?" Teddy asked.

"With me and uncle Nev and Auntie Luna and my new friends." Harry said with a smile.

Teddy brightened up after that proving it by shouting "YAAAAAAAAAAAY" out for everyone one to hear which Harry chuckled to.

"Teddy these are my friends Alison and Kurt." Harry said pointing out the person when he said their name.

Teddy smiled at them and waved saying. "Heya I'm Teddy Lupin." Which both of them replied with a hello and a smile.

"Teddy I am gonna need you to go with Alison and Kurt while I sort out some business okay?" Harry told Teddy.

"Okay Unca Harry" Teddy said with a smile and took Alison's offered hand and walked off with them. Harry walked off to a hidden area then with a silent 'pop' he disappeared and reappeared at Diagon Alley and walk towards Gringotts Bank where he closed off all of Teddy's new asset's, as his guardian he did it so no one can enter and take his stuff till he was of age. After leaving he quickly apparated to the airport and joined the rest to get on the plane.

AN: I know this chapter is sort but I didn't know what else to add aha Teddy's character will have more parts within the story even a mutant ability. I took out the original Morph for a reason if you can guess why ten cyber cookies for ya ahaha. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
